


The Seven-Coloured Rabbit

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A medicine delivery lands Reisen in several predicaments; some painful & others pleasurable..[Reader Prompt Opportunity]





	The Seven-Coloured Rabbit

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Though the Forest of Magic wasn't as daunting as the Bamboo Forest of The Lost, it still wasn't an environment to take lightly. 

It was rife with threats in the form of youkai, animals & terrain dangers. 

Reisen was entangled with the first of those threats unfortunately as she dished out her final spell card & brought the youkai down in a fit of madness. 

Panting, the lunarian hovered to the ground & landed on the floor, her knees bloody and bruised along with most of her body. 

"I..win". 

The youkai grunted in response whilst gathering her bearings and glaring at Reisen. She was in much more of a state than the lunarian was, both her physical form  _&_ pride wounded.

But a win was a win, that was how the spell card system worked and there was nothing she could do about it. 

A curt nod was all Reisen received before the youkai picked herself up off of the ground & ran into the thicket of the dense forest much to Reisen's relief. 

"That was a pain" she muttered to herself and stood up to assess the damage. 

Her blazer was torn through where the youkai's bullets split it, cutting the white shirt along the way which left red lines slashed over her body. 

Each one stung as her head pounded but Reisen shook it away and set off again. 

She had a job to do. 

Tasked with the deliverance of Alice's medication by Eirin, Reisen scoped the area to find the magician's home. 

She had passed Marisa's abode a while back before getting lost, only to encounter a variety of creatures that felt obligated to attack her as well as the youkai she had just battled. 

The lunarian hoped that she would find the place before running into another enemy because she was unsure of if she'd have the energy to fight back. 

Clutching the bag that nestled in her pocket, she walked along the path and cut through a clearing till her eyes took in what was definitely Alice's home. 

The quaint garden, the modern structure & one of Alice's many dolls floating around the entrance was a dead giveaway. 

She didn't recognise her as either Shanghai or Hourai but presumed they'd be with Alice. 

"Finally.." she sighed and hobbled up the clear path after opening the gate. 

The doll had her unblinking eyes on her in an instant & the lunarian tentatively approached her. 

"Hello. Is your Master at home by any chance?". 

Reisen gulped after asking the question & stepped closer till she was near the brown door. The plaque on the wall read the magician's name, appearing far more organised than Marisa's home already.

She started to become wary of the stark silence and stare from the doll, wondering whether she should ask again until she heard a click behind the door as it opened. 

The doll flew back quickly and landed on Alice's shoulder, the blonde startled to see her guest. 

"Reisen?" she questioned and glanced the lunarian up & down with concern, "What happened? What are you doing here?". 

An unsteady step forward caused the lunarian to wince as balancing on her injured legs was causing her much aggravation. Despite this, she smiled and reached into her pocket to retrieve the container of Butterfly Pills that were in the bag. 

"Master said you hadn't visited the clinic to pick these up so she sent me to deliver them" she explained and looked over the slightly flattened package, "Sorry about the bag, I had an altercation..or _three_ ". 

"There really was no need to send you" Alice said and took the item whilst placing her other arm around Reisen's waist to keep her up, "Unfamiliar faces tend to be the most attacked in this forest. Come on, let me help you". 

"I, I'm fine, honestly!" Reisen stammered though she couldn't ignore the relief felt once Alice took some of her weight & guided her into her home, "I should be getting back". 

"I don't think you are in any state to go anywhere yet, Reisen" the magician replied whilst ordering her dolls to get the tea on as well as retrieving her first aid box, "Rest up a bit & let me take care of your injuries".

"I don't want to intrude..".

"You won't be" the magician replied and gently placed the lunarian on her couch in the living room, "It is the least I can do".

She proceeded to grab a chair and sat in front of her whilst Shanghai handed her the first aid box, the blonde thanking her before assessing Reisen again. 

"That's quite the damage you've received" Alice frowned, "Even during the hours of the light, the forest's inhabitants aren't exactly understanding". 

"Was it like that when you came here?". 

The magician's hands on the lapels of her blazer made the lunarian freeze until she realised that the woman was taking it off to get a better look at the wounds. Alice's blue eyes were concentrated, going from one wound to another like she was plotting the pattern in which she would tend to them. 

Reisen had seen Eirin do a similar process when assessing patients; always figuring things out 8 steps ahead. 

Their expressions were close enough to emotionless but the lunarian knew that their minds were concealing the brunt of it. 

For Eirin, it was professionalism. 

For Alice, she couldn't really say. 

Regardless, there was something unbelievably attractive about Alice's contemplative stare, something the lunarian found herself getting lost in. 

Maybe it was the way her long lashes collided when she finally blinked. Perhaps it was seeing her usual unflappable demeanour change to one of full concern. It could even be the result of having the magician at such a close proximity that was anchoring Reisen to the spot. 

She couldn't say, not that she minded. 

It had been a few months since the puppeteer and Marisa had squandered Eirin's plan to replace the moon and time in Eientei resumed. They were all still adjusting to being a part of Gensokyo's society which included getting to know the locals. 

Reisen could only guess from Alice's body language that it was a defence mechanism against those she didn't know which was fair enough, however, it had clearly eroded in order for the blonde to feel sympathy for her. 

The fact that she was willing to provide medical care despite her apparent apprehension was something Reisen was thankful for. 

"It was worse in some ways. I suppose Marisa could provide a more accurate account since she has lived here longer than I have. This is going to sting" the magician stated while dabbing a cloth doused in a disinfectant of some kind against Reisen's knee. 

The lunarian's hands automatically squeezed the edge of the couch as she couldn't contain the hiss escaping through her tight lipped mouth. 

"Sorry". 

It was a small whisper with a flicker of Alice's blue eyes meeting Reisen's red pair but the softness in them was enough to take the edge off the pain for the lunarian. 

"Th-that's okay. Thank you" she replied as Alice did the same with the other knee and started the conversation up again to distract her. 

"Your home has the same notoriety in terms of the forest surrounding it does it not?". 

"It does for others. When you live in it, I guess it doesn't seem that dangerous". 

Alice gave a small smile as she continued cleaning the lunarian's knees so that they could heal faster, "Those sentiments are mutual. When you asked whether this forest had always been that way, it's hard to think of it as being as volatile as others might see it considering that this place is my home".

"That's..true" Reisen replied with a soft laugh, "At least I know what to watch out for next time".

"I'm hoping this was a one off occasion. The only reason why I hadn't been to collect the medication was due to working on a new project" Alice explained as she tended to the slashes on Reisen's torso, "Sometimes I get carried away with my research. Then again, what magician doesn't. It was the whole point of moving here after all". 

"Ah so that's why Master was concerned when you didn't show up to collect them. Normally we see you so..". 

"This could've been avoided, my apologies" Alice offered as she felt bad for Reisen's condition. 

"That's okay, it is a part of my job and it could have been worse. Please don't feel bad about it" Reisen replied. 

"Perhaps". 

Alice changed the cloth for a fresh one as Shanghai fluttered around to dispose of the bloodied one. She could hear the clattering in the kitchen as her other dolls continued with their given task, if not a little haphazardly. 

Unsure of how the lunarian anatomy worked, the puppeteer worked on patching up what she knew wouldn't cause any problems for Reisen rather than applying something that would have an adverse effect on her. 

However, the lunarian's clothing was constricting the process drastically so she instructed Reisen with something she wasn't quite expecting to hear. 

"You're going to have to take your shirt off". 

Reisen's head shot up to meet Alice's, hoping to see the blonde simply toying with her but the neutral expression told her otherwise. 

"E-excuse me?". 

"I can't clean the cuts properly" Alice indicated, "& you're bleeding through it". 

She leaned forward to start to unbutton Reisen's shirt when the lunarian gently wrapped her hands over Alice's wrist as she blushed furiously. 

"I can see to that!".

"But it would be better to have another pair of helping hands and eyes to do it properly". 

"No no! I've been trained by Master so self care of injuries is no problem, just point me to your bathroom please".

"Are you sure?". 

Alice's hold on her relaxed as Reisen let go of her wrists and nodded her head, "Definitely but thank you. I _really_ am grateful for this, Alice".

"Alright, I'll get you a fresh shirt to wear after in that case" Alice said though was reluctant on letting Reisen do it herself. 

"That would be appreciated!" Reisen bowed when the blonde got up and motioned for her to follow. 

Alice knew the lunarian was more than capable & asking her that so nonchalantly took the blonde herself by surprise but the need to tend to Reisen overtook her own reservations. 

The magician was in truth, rather grateful that Reisen had stopped by with the medication as she knew she would need it tonight given how restless she was feeling. Starting something new with her magic always made her feel antsy & sleep tended to be disrupted by it. Her last remaining pill had been consumed the night before so she knew she'd have to try and find a moment to go to Eientei but as expected; her work took over. 

"It's the first door on the left as soon as you go up the stairs" Alice directed, handing Reisen the first aid box, "If you need anything, let me know. Thanks again for dropping the medication off". 

"You're welcome, I'm glad that Master's medicine helps. Not that I'm surprised or anything" she quickly added whilst thinking back to some of the ones she had to test for the doctor. 

"I imagine you've picked up a lot of her guidance".

Reisen chuckled, "I do hope so. Thanks again, Alice, I'll see you in a few moments?". 

"Of course, I'll have the tea ready" the blonde nodded whilst keeping her observant eyes from drifting over Reisen again. 

She was well aware of her excessive staring but, _"Can you blame me, look at her"_. 

Alice internally gave her libido a good whack as Reisen smiled again before making her way up the stairs. 

That angle did _not_ help either so the magician turned and headed towards the kitchen. 

 _"Would she like some carrot cake I wonder"._  

As dejected as Alice was that she didn't get a chance to have a peek beneath the lunarian's shirt, having her around more than made up for that little guilty pleasure of a thought. 

Her unexpected guest was the other reason as to why she so dutifully went to Eientei to collect her medication routinely; going to the clinic didn't have to feel like a chore. 

Not when its employees were as resplendent as Reisen. 

Nor was it a chore for said employee to work there when certain customers were always a delight to encounter like Alice was. 

Which is _why_ it was Reisen who insisted that she drop off the magician's medication that afternoon; wanting nothing more than to follow Alice up the rabbit hole. 

She was definitely worth going mad for. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Alice in Wonderland references were a given obviously :3
> 
> I'll be reducing the word count of the prompts back to the first batch level as I've been exceeding way too much. I need to learn what writing in moderation means you see :L failing miserably!


End file.
